


Bite to go

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also fluff but later, Dean still hunts evil things he's just a vampire now, Human Castiel, Hunter Sam, Hunters, Kidnapping, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Dean, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picked up a guy at the local bar and during some very enjoyable sex may have accidently bit him. Now they can't let him go or risk other hunters discovering just what gives the Winchester brothers their edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had a human in his bedroom. Fuck Sam was gonna kill him. It’s not his fault, the guy had cute messy bed head and he flirted with Dean.  He was just such a cute delicious smelling human. Plus he was drunk. Okay maybe it was kind of his fault. He’d only meant to fuck the human but god he smelled so good. Dean bit a civilian. Shit he screwed up.  Dean stared at the sleeping human on his bed and felt himself smiling. The human smelled calm and happy. He wouldn’t wake up for a few hours especially after how much Dean drank.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” He leaves quickly running into town in less than a minute and grabbing some frozen food along with some bandages for Cas. He smiles at a hot chick as she walks by and moves to get some vitamins for Cas. Shit he liked this guy. Goddamn it stupid humans. He ran through the woods smiling to himself as he pictured Cas waiting for him. When he got home the house smelled like fear.

“Cas?” He can hear the human’s heavy breathing as his heart speeds up. Dean frowns. “Are you okay?” The man’s voice breaks as he replies.

“You b-bit me.” Dean winces and hands over the bandages before moving into the kitchen.

“I did I’m sorry.” The man frowns and stares at the door. “I shouldn’t have bitten you, I promise I didn’t plan on it.” Sam stormed into the house.

“You bit him? Really? Dean you know there are hunters in the area.” Dean growls at his brother.

“He smelled so good Sammy. I didn’t mean to really.” Sam rolled his eyes before moving to Castiel’s side.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Castiel cowered back into the bed instinctively reaching for Dean.

“Sammsquatch your Samsquatchness is scaring him.” Dean allows the human to pull him closer settling in a loose protective stance at his side.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Or bite you like my idiot brother here.” Castiel drops his arm like it burned him and scurries away earning Sam a dirty look.

“Thanks Sam that’s so helpful.” Dean turns to Castiel watching him move with a smile.

“Can we leave him here? Let him go?” Sam scowls.

“Dean he’s seen both our faces and now knows our names. If we let him go the hunters in the area will know what you are. Then you’ll be killed and no hunter will ever trust me again.” Castiel squeaks.

“Please don’t kill me. I w-won’t tell anyone. Please.” Dean moves faster than should be possible and crouches at his side.

“Cas I won’t kill you promise, neither will Samsquatch.  Right?” Sam nods.

“Dean we still can’t let him go. He’s your responsibility now. I’ll get Ash to make it look like he moved out of state you go pack some of his things.” Dean walks over to the human.

“Cas I want you to come with me to get your stuff okay?” Castiel shrugs but his heartbeat speeds up as he walks towards Dean. “If you’d rather stay here with Sam that’s okay.” Castiel chews his lip nervously.

“I’ll go with you.” Castiel follows Dean outside noticing the way the vampire squinted. If he ran for it maybe Dean wouldn’t catch him. He ran every morning he was fast. He took off into the woods and almost immediately felt strong arms curling around his waist. Dean lifted the human onto his shoulder and ran.

“Cas. I need your address.” He barely catches the mumbled reply.

“Please don’t hurt my cat.” Dean flat out laughs at that.

“I’m not gonna hurt your cat. Now can I please have the address?”

“Angelside apartment room 17B.” He lifts the human again and takes off moving to fast for humans to truly register. He set’s Castiel down as he enters the apartment casually removing the phones batteries as he takes out his cell and calls Sam.

“Get that cooling cream ready I’m already burning.” Dean snaps the phone shut and hovers over Castiel’s shoulder.

“What are you going to do to me?” Castiel trembles as he grabs a bag.

“I’d let you go Cas I really would but they’ll hurt Sammy if I do. I can’t risk his life just because I screwed up and bit you. You’re gonna travel with us. C’mon pack your things.” Castiel does so hesitantly.

“Are you going t-to feed on me again?” Dean frowns.

“I don’t think so. I like you. I’d hate to hurt you like that.” Dean studies the human as his heart slows down and he throws clothes angrily into his pack.

“Anything else you need? I can get it.” Castiel chews his lip.

“The picture above the television.” Dean blurs in front of him and suddenly there’s a picture in his hand.

“Here.” Castiel takes it nervously.

“That’s not scary.” Dean blushes.

“Sorry. Anything else?” Castiel frowns.

“Maybe some food?” Dean grabs a bag and quickly packs all of Cas’ non-perishables.

“Cas if you’re worried I’ll forget to feed you it’s fine. Sammy is human.” Castiel nods.

“I think that’s everything.“ Dean moves to lift him again and Castiel fights back a wave of panic. Dean freezes the moment the humans heart beat sky rockets.

“Cas sweetie. Are you okay?” Castiel sits on the bed head between his knees.

“Xanax in the bathroom bottled water go.” Dean is back before the words finish leaving his mouth.

“Here you go Cas. It’s okay.” Castiel takes the pill quickly and Dean sits on the floor in front of him. “Not okay. Not okay. You’re a vampire. You’re gonna kill me or hurt me or fuck. You’re kidnapping me right now.” Dean strokes his hair sliding a garbage can closer with his foot.

“I will not harm you again Cas. I swear.” The human’s heart beat is slowing now. “Did the Xanax help?” Castiel nods nervously.

“Yes thank you. I think I’m okay now. We can go.” Dean wraps his arms around the humans waist lifting gently.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Castiel obeys immediately clinging to the vampire as he picks up the bags. Suddenly everything blurs and the world tilts sideways. Moments later Dean is setting him down on the couch and babbling about beds.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can stay in the guest room if you wish.” Dean leans against the wall hissing harshly as it comes in contact with his skin. “Sammy where is the cream?” The other man tosses it toward him as he enters the room. “Thanks Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Dean tugs his shirt off staring at the handprint of unburned skin where Castiel had gripped his shoulder.

“Hey Cas look at this.” Dean shows off the handprint.

“Are you okay Dean that looks pretty bad.” The Vampire shrugs it off. “It’ll be healed in a few hours. I’ve got sun cream to help.” Dean tosses it in the air and Castiel moves to grab it.

“I could help.” Dean stares at him in shock and the plastic container brushes past his fingers and thuds to the floor.

“I just freaking kidnapped you and you’re willing to help with my sun burn?” The human shrugs.

“It looks painful and I like you well enough despite the kidnapping. You’ve been very considerate thus far.” Dean is still gaping at him.

“Did you take too many Xanax?” Castiel shakes his head. “Are you gonna try to kill me?” Dean steps forward intimidatingly. Castiel’s heart speeds up as he violently shakes his head. “Just crazy then? You can help I guess.” Castiel chews his lip and shakes his head.

“Don’t wanna.” Dean scowls at himself.

“I’m sorry I scared you Cas.” The man scowls at him. “I’ll leave you alone now.” He’s gone and the relief Castiel expected doesn’t come. He wants the vampire to come back. Wants him to snuggle on the couch and watch TV. Mostly he just wants him close.

“Dean.” The Vampire is next to him before the whispered word leaves his lips and a small part of his mind helpfully points out that he won’t be masturbating much with super ears around. “Stay here.” Dean nods and gingerly settles onto the couch.

“As you wish Cas.”  Dean sits with him flopped against the couch as Castiel watches an animal planet special about bees. Dean finds it incredibly boring but pretends to be entertained as he watches Castiel out of the corner of his eye. Eventually the stressed out human curls into his side and falls asleep with his head on Dean’s chest. Dean plays with his hair as he listens to Cas’ breathing. When Sam walks in he mouths the word mate to Dean earning himself a death glare. Castiel isn’t his mate. Vampires mate for life, there’s no way he already found his mate, nor was he turning Cas.

He gently lifts the human and walks to his room. Something makes him want Cas in his room. Castiel is his now. It’s selfish and dumb but Castiel makes Dean possessive and he curls up with the human happily. He tries to ignore the part of him that wants to claim the human. Cas is trusting him and Dean promised he wouldn’t bite again. Instead he wraps himself around the human protectively as he watches Castiel sleep.

_Castiel dreams about Dean. Dreams about those strong arms cradling him close and protecting him. He knows he should be terrified of Dean but instead he feels safe and protected. He wants Dean to be his forever. It’s a strange thought but he can’t seem to shake it. Dean is his protector. Dean is his Vampire. Dean is **his.**_

Eventually Dean grows bored of watching Castiel sleep and he sneaks out of the room to find Sam.

“Any hunts in the area?” Sam scowls at him.

“Aside from you? No. The only interesting news is the fact that a preist at a local Methodist church randomly skipped town.” Dean perks up with interest.

"You telling me my gay hottie is a religious man?" Dean smirks widely.

"Yes he is. Also he's your mate isn't he?" Dean dodges the question rather poorly but Sam lets it go.

“Then where to next Giagantor?” Sam shoots him a bitch face.

“Illinois. Haunting.” Dean nods.

“We’ll leave at dusk then. Go get a nap Sammy.” Sam grumbles something and goes to sleep as Dean walks back up to his room. It’s nice being at home but there’s always more hunts and they still spend most of their time on the road. Dean decides to make use of his memory foam and returns to Cas. The moment he slides into bed Castiel is snuggled into his side and smiling.

“Dean.” The vampire strokes his hair and eventually falls asleep.


	3. Road trip

He wakes up before Castiel it’s night fall and time to get on the road. He decides not to wake the human instead gathering his things and taking them to the car. Castiel begins to stir when Dean slips away but falls back asleep with a smile as he presses into the vampire’s pillow. Dean feels a warm burst of possessive happiness at the sight. He scoops the human up gently and carries him to the Impala.   
Castiel wakes up in a strange place and tries to blink sleep from his eyes.  
“Dean?” He mumbles as he sits up.  
“Hey Cas. How was your nap buddy?” Castiel smiles at him.  
“Very nice actually. Where are we going?” Dean’s face darkens and he gives Sam a look. Sam glances back at Cas.  
“Basically speaking we hunt monsters similar to Dean who harm people. Today it’s a haunting.” Castiel nods at him absently. Great I’m being dragged across the country by crazy people. He feels panic swelling in his chest. Dean immediately notes the raised heartbeat and fishes through his bag handing Castiel his Xanax and a bottle of water.  
“Hush. It’s all okay Cas. I’ll keep you safe.” Castiel takes the Xanax as Dean’s words soothe him. Dean shouldn’t make him feel like this.  
“Will you sit back here?” Dean pulls over and hands Sam the keys.  
“Anything you want Cas.” He misses the incredulous look Sam throws hi way as he climbs into the back. “I’m here Cas.” The human nods and curls into his side.  
“Tired Dean.” Dean holds him close.   
“Sleep Cas.” He did and Dean held him humming softly as he stroked through the humans hair. This strange human that hugged him and snuggled him despite what Dean had done to him. “I’m so sorry I bit you.”   
“S’okay. I like you.” Dean smiles at his sleepy human.  
“I’m glad.”


End file.
